Running Water
by BorderlineRecluse
Summary: This is my first on shot. Lily and James who are brought back. They have two children who will be mentioned more in future stories. An old friend and lover of Sirius Black does a special deed for him.Read, Review and Enjoy


I stood at the rubble in front of me, bricks had become weathered, grass had grew across the span of land and small flowers had began to sprout. A slight breeze blew towards my direction and i closed me eyes, breathing in that familiar scent, i could almost hear the laughter of the days we spent together.

_A large four bedroom house covered half the __land;__ the house looked spotless and beautifully decorated, even from the front you could tell the owners had worked hard. __All different types of laughter could be heard male, female, melodic, ruff and some even dog like. Around the side of the house came the magnificent garden. Right bang in the middle was a beautiful stone gazebo, flower grew up and around the sides. Just outside t__h__e gazebo you could see a barbeque with smoke gently floating up. Inside the gazebo six people decorated the table. _

_"I'm sure that exactly how it went Padfoot" the black haired beauty said rolling her eyes, the handsome man next to her looked at her incredulously._

_"Are you saying my good looks are not faint worthy?" He asked shocked, the other people around the table laughed._

_"Well __i__ believe you Padfoot" The hazel e__yed man defended his best friend, the red headed stunner bringing out the drinks let out her own twinkling laugh._

_"I always knew that you would leave me for Padfoot and faint at his feet" she joked, everybody except the hazel haired man and Padfoot laughed._

_The sun had begun to set and the three couples were still sat under the gazebo. The house owners Lily and James Potter had thought it a good idea to hold a small get together. It had been two months to this day since the group had left their safety blanket that Hogwarts was. Immediately Sirius Black a__nd Olivia Riddle__ had thought it a nice idea to bring as many bottles of alcohol as they could fit in the car. Rose Poppet and Remus Lupin decided they would be much more mature and bring something sensible like food. Needless to say the evening had progressed in to something even better than good. _

_"Man __i__ do miss that place sometimes" Rose let out sadly,__ murmurs of agreement spread through out the small group of people._

_"Yeah but there is a new adventure out that that __I__ know you boys are just gagging to go on and for us women we get to start our new life with those that we love" Olivia informed quietly although the loss that they all felt was still evident in the air. _

The memory made a sharp pain shoot through my heart. Sixteen years had come and gone, i stood in the same spot that my best friends were murdered in and let out an agonising scream. I have no idea how long I screamed but I knew that I couldn't do what I intended to do with a heart heavy with despair i had to be at least remotely free. I sat my bag down and removed the ingredients, hair of a griffin, skin of a snake, blood of a pure one, a vial of Felix Felicis and the gem of Imoria. I checked the ingredients thrice ensuring that there would be no mistake. Next i took my apparatus a cauldron, knife and a metal spoon. I had waited sixteen years for this i definitely wasn't going to make any mistakes.

I checked my watch, i could feel my breathing increase, i snatched another potion out of my pocket, without even wincing i let the vile green liquid pour down my throat, i could feel the calming effect wash over my body. The time was three fifteen am i had to prepare and create the potion as well as conjure the spell before four eleven am; i had less than an hour. I cut the snake skin and boiled it in the blood of a pure one. When the mixture turned in to a pure violet liquid i added the Felix Felicis. That would take twenty minutes to mix with the liquid in the cauldron. I took the griffin hair and sliced through the middle, looking closely i found the glimmering seeds. I added them to the cauldron when the potion began spitting. Lastly i needed to add the most difficult item i ever had to trace The Gem of Imoria. The only time i ever came near to facing death. Giving this up ultimately meant i was giving up part of my powers as Mother Nature. As long as i had the other power source to feed off the war would be won this time. Voldemort would die. I checked my watch again the hour was four hours 10 minutes and 5 seconds in the morning. I picked the cauldron up, my hands burning against the hot metal i threw it all over the remains of the house and let out in a bellowing voice

Sedici anni al giorno, tutto hallows i lustri che di vigilia i morti vengono rimborsare. Un sacrificio che sacred la ha offerta perde per guadagnarlo denomina a ritorno del MERLIN quei che abbiano sofferto.

(IN ENGLISH)

Sixteen years to the day,

All Hallows Eve Shines

The Dead Come to Repay.

A sacred sacrifice she offered

She loses to gain

She calls to Merlin

Return the ones that Suffered.

For a moment everywhere went quiet, no sound was made; my face was focused on my watch, one more second. Everywhere went still; the leaves no longer moved the wind stopped, time stopped. No longer than a second went by before the earth began to shake. A bang of thunder and a flash of lightening hit me, i stood still, trying as hard as i could to not let the lightening and thunder push me away. I recited the spell again with much more venom. The world stopped again and this time for two seconds longer, the rain joined in, i could feel the sharp drops of rain cut against my skin; ice fell from the sky in shards slicing my face. I recited it again from the bottom of my love and hate.

The world went black, the rain, lightening, thunder and ice stopped. I was stood in pitch black. They appeared in front of me. They ran to me, picked me up by my arms. I looked at them their faces looked older but nevertheless just as beautiful. She ran her hands down my face, he pecked my head.

"Let's go home hun" he murmured. With a shot of silver light three people returned to the rubble that was Godrics Hollow, the remains of The Potter's beautiful home.

The three of us were dropped face down on the dying grass. I stirred before moaning in pain. A warm hand helped me up. I blinked hard to make my eyes sight retuned to normal. When it did, standing in front of me was James and Lily Potter. Tears shone in Lily's eyes, she ran full pelt at me and jumped on me.

"I missed you" We whispered at the same time before bursting in to laughter, tears streaming down our faces. An uncomfortable cough interrupted us. We turned and were met with a smirking James, complete with shining eyes.

"Sorry to break up the little pow wow but we found Lily's best friend now can we find mine" he whined. Lily let out an angry 'tut'. James smiled at her and kissed her gently. I smiled and the tears returned.

"Gosh i missed you two. There been hell here" I murmured as we walked down the cobble shortcut to the little train station that would take us to Hogsmeade village.

"What do you mean hell'" James asked curiously, we sat on the red fading bench.

"Well first off Sirius was blamed for your murder, he spent thirteen years in Azkaban" James interrupted,

"Oh Fucking Hell your serious how is he" he asked urgently, the worry slipping down in tears.

"He's ...i don't know how to explain in James but i think once you get back it will be better" i answered, his face fell and he let the tears fall faster. I looked over at Lily, she was biting her lips and before she could ask i answered her,

"He's fine, this might cheer you James, your son made youngest qudditch player ever and he is unbelievably amazing, your daughter however believes it acceptable to prank anyone she lays her eyes on." Their eyes lit up.

"What does he look like? What does she look like?" Lily asked before i could answer James asked another question,

"Youngest Player, Seeker right? And a prankster too? Thank Merlin" He asked extremely excited.

"You can see for yourself tonight, we are taking a port key to the Order of the Phoenix" i whispered hoping nobody was listening. I took the gold ring out of my pocket,

"On three, one, two, ttttthhhhrrrreeee" i murmured before a heavy feeling engulfed my stomach on three. We dropped on to a wet pavement; the whole street was covered in muggle graffiti, the place looked derelict.

"Where are we?" Lily asked quietly, James let a shiver run down his spine. He looked at the empty space between eleven and thirteen.

"We're at Padfoot's house" he murmured quietly. A sad look washed over his face before an angry look took over,

"Who would send him back to a hell hole like this, what moron would put him back in his childhood hell?"He was so angry that he hadn't seen Dumbledore apparate behind him.

"I'm sorry for angering you Mr Potter, Sirius offered his house. Enough of that How was your visit Mr and Mrs Potter?" he asked with a twinkling smile. James twirled round and promptly put on a smile.

"By Merlin Sir i missed you" he let out a laugh and hugged the aging professor. Dumbledore smiled and hugged both James and Lily, the latter quickly flying into a hug after her husband. After a few seconds they both let go smiling. Without a word he handed the paper round and each of us said the name in our heads. A house appeared between eleven and thirteen. The three of us took a deep breath before padding in slowly. We walked through the door. The house was clear and cleaner that i ever remembered it being. Jame4s being James walked straight into the umbrella stand and promptly tripped waking up a sleeping Mrs Black. There was a mille second silence before

"You Stupid Filthy Mudblood How dare you traitorous Potter bring that sick fifth in my house GET OUT!" she screamed. Her voice was interrupted by another

"Shut your mouth, shut up, shut up, shut up Just shut the fuck up" Sirius bellowed. He ran into the hall and snatched the curtain from James and trying to cover her up, there was silence when she did,

"Thanks Prongs" he murmured walking back to the kitchen, he stopped mid-step before turning round quickly and pale faced. He took a step closer watching the both of them.

"James" he whispered touching his face, James in turn pushed him,

"Padfoot we're not gay2 he joked before bringing the other man in to a hard hug.

"Miss you Mate" they whispered at the same time. This time Lily interrupted,

"That's right I'm not here" she said sarcastically. Sirius turned to her, tears shining in his eye. He ran to her, and pulled her into a huge hug before kissing her cheeks.

"My God tell me this isn't a dream" he asked pinching himself.

"It's not a dream" i murmured, my head feeling light, i could feel my stomach coming up. I promptly fell to the floor.

**Chapter 2**

Sirius was the first to move, he quickly ran to catch her before she fell. His eyes wide with worry. Lily let out a short squeal and pushed James so he tripped over the rug, falling face down on Olivia. Sirius let out a low growl and James hurried off.

"Calm down Padfoot it was an accident" James said annoyed his friend always got so jealous so quickly. His friend ignored him as he tried to get her to come too.

"Liv sweetie come and wake up for me" he ordered quietly, stroking the brunette's hair. Dumbledore stepped forward and waved his wand. Olivia's body rose and floated to the Front parlour; her body floated down and nestled into the sofa.

"After the spell she performed she needs to regain her energy. No doubt she lost a lot as well as sacrificed a lot" Dumbledore whispered and motioned for the others to move to teh kitchen. James had to drag Sirius who much rather have stayed with her. When they got in the kitchen the three youngest dropped down into the chairs. Dumbledore conjured a teapot and four cups.

"Now i believe we have much to discuss and questions must be answered" Dumbledore announced as he gracefully took a seat in the remaining chair.

"How?" Sirius asked confused. The others looked at Dumbledore hoping he would answer the question. He thought for a minute before answering,

"I knew there was a spell"- Sirius let out an angry bark like noise but Lily covered his mouth and nodded for the headmaster to continue. He smiled and did so" I knew there was a spell but i haven't met anyone who would have been able to carry it out. There was a large sacrifice that was required. As well as many difficult objects that would need to be researched and sought out, it would take about ten years to carry out properly." He answered. Sirius, who Lily had long let go, sighed and tears glistened in his eyes.

"You have a lot of time on your hands if your children are taken from you because you married a murder and believed his innocence" he whispered in a pained voice. He blinked and the tears fell. James rubbed his best friend's shoulders in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"She doesn't even know that they come here for the holidays" he murmured in a sorrowful voice.

They all looked on sympathetically.

"What did she sacrifice?" Lily asked curiously, Sirius's tears had subsided. Dumbledore's face looked slightly apprehensive. James noticed and demanded to be told.

"She sacrificed one of her elemental powers. It will take her a year to re-energise and get her elemental back." He answered. They all sat open mouthed.

"But it could kill her" Sirius shouted in an angry voice.

"We didn't want to return at these costs" James growled. Lily let out loud cries.

"Calm down. Yes there is a chance she could die but she ensured her life by creating other elementals." Dumbledore informed, he expected their reaction. Confusion.

"But sir there are only four elementals and she has them all." Lily pointed out. He smiled and before he could reply a raspy voice interrupted.

"Yes but these powers can also be transferred into other beings. No matter the amount" Olivia replied. Both boys jumped up to offer her a chair. She graciously thanked them both before falling gracefully in Sirius's chair; he conjured another and took a seat next to her.

"So where did you put them?" James asked cautiously checking himself in case she had done anything to him. Olivia giggled a little and Sirius smiled.

"James transferring these elementals doesn't always hurt" she informed him. He sent a confusing look her way.

"But we saw them transfer into you" he said grimacing at the awful memory.

"Yes James but i was taking them back after they were stolen by my father. I was a young adult and i was taking them all back at once" she reminded him.

"I don't want to remember it so don't talk about it." Sirius ordered in a growl.

"So where did you put them" Lily asked, they all leant forward as she whispered her answer.

"I transferred them to out children" she whispered nervous of the reaction.

"You put all of them into our babies?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Yes and i gave them an elemental each. These powers were only going to able to come to life when i needed them to. Tonight i needed them to. So whilst they were once lying dormant they are all ready to wake up. I made my sacrifice without actually removing the earth elemental from the wizarding world" she announced in hushed tones. They all sat quietly trying to take all this new information in.

"I suggest we all have a good rest before we break the news to the rest of the order this afternoon" Dumbledore suggested, murmurs of agreement followed. Dumbledore left first.

"I'll show you girls were you can sleep" Sirius joked and led them to a third floor room.

"You can have all the live sex you want in here" he winked, James winked back and Lily smacked him on the chest before marching in the bedroom. James and Sirius stood by the door.

"I missed you Sirius" he James admitted.

"Missed your lazy ass to James" Sirius admitted. They gave each other a manly hug before coughing in an embarrassed fashion and leaving.

Olivia stood at the end of the hall, watching the interaction. This was the real reason she did this to save him. He was dying and nobody but James could have saved him. Sirius saw her and smirked. As soon as Sirius saw James it seemed as though he had lost twenty years in looks. He sauntered towards her and softly gripped her hips.

"And how are you feeling, Ice Queen?" Olivia felt herself tear up at the mention of her old nickname. She looked up at him.

"I'm feeling alright but you know what would make me feel better?" She asked stroking the little hairs on his neck. His smirk became more prominent.

"A long hot bath just like you used to do for me and then one of your lovely massages that send me straight to sleep." She answered and promptly marched towards the master bedroom. He stood still for a few seconds before chasing her.

The last that could be heard was the water running.


End file.
